


Introductions

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin Meets Donna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

** Introductions  **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Oliver/Felicity (sort of), Quentin/Donna, Cooper Sheldon, Two SCPD officers  
 ** Rating: ** PG  
 ** Word Count: ** 611  
 ** Notes: ** I couldn’t resist a little “SmoakNLance”. I needed a little break from NaNoWriMo. Missing scene from 3x05

** Introductions  **  
Oliver walked over to where Felicity was hugging Donna. He hit the voice modulator. “Are you both okay?”

Felicity gave Oliver a questioning look and then nodded.

Donna looked at the man in the hood. She took a step backwards. “Don't hurt us.”

“Mom, he won't. I know him.” Felicity said. “This is the Arrow.”

“You know him?” Donna looked at Oliver wide eyed. “How?”

“Felicity is my partner.” Oliver said. Oliver held out a pair of zip cuffs to Felicity. “You took him down. You cuff him. You know the rule.”

Felicity took them from him and went over to Cooper and cuffed him. When Felicity looked up Oliver was gone.

Suddenly police sirens were coming closer.

“Where did he go?” Donna asked. “He was just here.”

“You get used to that.” Felicity said with a shrug.

Captain Lance arrived on the scene with the SCPD. “Miss Smoak?”

“His name is Cooper Sheldon and he is ‘Brother Eye’.” Felicity said as Lance checked the cuffs and turned him over.

“Looks like the Arrow must have broken his nose.” Lance smirked. “Shame.” 

“I did it.” Felicity pointed to the gun. “With that. He was holding it on me. I took it and hit him.”

“Nice to see the boys are finally giving you some training.” Lance said with a grin. He looked over at Donna. “Friend of yours?”

“This is my mom. Mom, this is Captain Lance.” Felicity said. 

“Mom? I can see where your daughter gets her beauty.” Lance looked at Donna like a love struck teenager.

Two officers came in. Lance pointed to Cooper. “Get him up and let the paramedics look at him before you take him in.”

“They're a little busy. Arrow and his team made a mess out there.” One of the officers said. “Bullets and two colors of arrows everywhere including in the perps.”

Lance waited until the two officers left with Cooper before he looked at Felicity. “Two colors?”

“Red ones and Green ones.” Felicity said.

“Festive.” Lance smirked. He looked at Donna. “We should have somebody take a look at you two then I'm gonna need statements from you both.”

“I'm fine.” Felicity said.

“Felicity, you had a gun to your head. You can't be fine. I'm not fine.” Donna said a little hysterically.

“That's nothing new for the Arrow's partner. Is it Miss Smoak?” Lance said.

“No not really.” Felicity said. “It’s not the first time some held a gun on me or a sword or a syringe filled with super concentrated vertigo.”

Donna opened her mouth and closed it. The words failed her.

Lance looked at Donna and grinned. “Your girl is a tough one and scary smart. You should be proud of her.”

“I am.” Donna said. “Do you have a daughter Captain?”

“Two of them.” Lance said.

“Have they ever been in danger?” Donna asked.

“More times than I want to even think of. One is strong. I don't worry so much for her. She can handle herself. The other one is getting there, I think.” Lance said. He held his arm to Donna. “Why don't I get you out of here?”

Donna took his arm and nodded. “What does your wife do?”

“Ex wife. She's a professor in Central City.” Lance said.

Donna glanced back at Felicity and flashed a mischievous smile. Donna leaned a little closer to Lance and pressed against his arm. “My name is Donna. What's yours?”

“Quentin. Nice to meet you, Donna.” Lance said with a smile.

“That's a really strong name.” Donna squeezed his arm. “It fits a strong man like you.”

Lance just laughed lightly.

Felicity made a disgusted face. “Oh God.”


End file.
